


Hearts and Hooves, Claws, and Paws Day

by Sir_RedFox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_RedFox/pseuds/Sir_RedFox
Summary: It's 'Hearts and Hooves Day' at Twilight's School of Friendship and the rest of Ponyville. The New Mane Six students decide to try and celebrate this pony holiday with each others. This leads the young six (Silverstream,Yona, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, and Smolder) to different adventures and high-jinxs together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sun slowly rises on the town of Ponyville. Every pony, either unicorn, pegasuses, or earth ponies still sleep comfortably in their beds. The first few rays of light start at the top of Princess Twilight's castle. The crystal formed castle absorbs and reflects the rays outward, making everything sparkle and shine.

The second object to be graced by the sun's rays is the School of Friendship. The face of a large clock tower shows one minute till 6am. With a loud click, the long minute hand moves atop the number 12 on the clocks face. The minute and hour hands of the clock now form a perfect verticle line showing 6am.

The bells inside the clock tower chime loudly, informing all students and facility of the School of Friendship, that the day has finally come to a start. But, it also tells everypony and creature, the start of hearts and hooves day. Not just for the ponies of Ponyville, but for six particular creatures attending the School of Friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new mane six wake up a to the celebration of 'Hearts and Hooves' day.

**Chapter 2:**

Laying in her bed was Silverstream the hippogriff. Her puffy baby blue covers pulled up to her chin. Her eyes closed, and even with having a beak, it is evident that she had a sweet smile on her face. She gave soft and gentle little snores as she slept.

Outside comes the loud school bell clock chime, signaling the time to be 6:00 am. At the sound of the first hammer strike of the bell chime, Silverstream's eyes pop open with delight. The smile on her beak grows even more prominent. She throws back the covers, revealing her to be in Wonderbolt pajamas and jumps up on the bed.

"Hearts and Hooves day!" shrieks Silverstream, as she continues jumping up and down on her bed with her horse hooves. Her pink eagle wings shoot and stretch way out. Silverstream makes one more giant jump on her bed, and with the help of her wings, performs a backflip and sticks the landing on her dorm room floor.

"Hearts and Hooves Day!" said Silverstream, still shrieking with joy. Silverstream throws open the curtains from her window, blasting her room with the sun's light. She decorated her dorm room to her style. On her walls, she had two large drawn to scale maps of Mount Arise on her walls. One was a sizeable aerial drawing of the great mountain, while the other was more of an etching of the mountain with areas showing under Seaquestria. She had several pictures on her dresser involving family; her brother, mother, father, and her aunt, Queen Novo. On her nightstand, she kept the book titled: **'The Travelers Guide to Mount Arise & Seaquestria: Home of the Hippogriffs and Seaponies.'** Silverstream liked keeping it around to share facts about her life as a hippogriff and sometimes turning into a seapony.

Silverstream ran to her closet where she takes out three large pastry boxes. Inside, were small little Hearts and Hooves Day pastries that professor Pinkie Pie helped her bake. She wanted to celebrate this fantastic and completely new holiday to her, with every creature. Before she can do any of that, it was best to wash up for the day ahead. Silverstream grabs her towel, mane brush, feather volumizer, and her toothbrush before heading to the girl's dorm showers.

* * *

 

Yona, the Yak, slept heavily in a large bed accommodated for her large size. She gives off loud snores while tossing and turning in her bed. Her room, described as almost being bare. Other than the bed, there was a desk to do her friendship school work and a closet for her clothes. Yona did have a few Yakyakistan tropes hanging on the walls. Items such as a Yakyakistan toboggan and Yakyakistan headdresses. Instead of pictures, Yona had Yakyakistan straw dolls, each shaped like one of her family members.

From outside the school, belltower strikes at 6 am. It was not till the second strike of the bell that Yona became aware of it. Her eyes pop open and jumps straight up. She stretches her front and hind legs, which ruffles her brown fur. Yona leaps off her bed and slams her large Yak hooves. The whole room shakes and rumbles from her landing.

"Hearts and Hooves Day," Yona said. "Yona mother and father yak come to help Yona show Sandbar pony that yak's best at celebrating pony holiday!" Yona declares as she jumps up and down shaking the whole room, if not the building. Yona grabs a towel from her dresser and heads out to get a start on the day.

* * *

 

Sandbar the Earth Pony, slept with his whole body spread out. His room had in an earthy sea blue color. Top his dresser were pictures of his family. Put into perfect sized wooden frames were pictures of his Mother and Father, his baby sister, and an image of his uncle and the bowling team he plays for in ponyville. The mirror in his room is where he liked keeping the pictures of all his friends, notably pictures of him and Yona together.

Above Sandbar's bed hung a surfboard that's painted and waxed with a model of a bale of turtles drifting through the sea currents on the wood, the same image as his cutie mark. Being how Ponyville was far from the sea, Sandbar found he rarely uses the board. However, he will still at times practice surfing, even on dry land or in his on campus. That's how you first learn to surf, on dry land. What paddle strokes to make with his hoofs and how to properly stand up and balance himself on the board.

His dad was a big surfer, even competing in a few competitions and winning a few ribbons or statues. Sandbar can remember the first time his dad brought him out on the waves on his surfboard, even though Sandbar was only a young blank flank colt. A massive tide came, lifting him and his dad and reaching that sweet spot on the giant wave. His dad was helping him stand up in front, taking the balance on the board.

Sandbar can remember the wind whipping through his mane. The sea salt breeze was damping his muzzle. The sun's heat on his face and crisp, clear drops of seawater splashing on his back. All while his dad cruised the board downward through the water cyclone the wave made.

Sandbar would love to share such an experience with his friends, except for Smolder. Smolder claims that she already has a form of surfing in the Dragon Lands called gorge surfing. Only, instead of surfing on cold water blue waves, they surf down rivers of lava on mountainsides, something that Sandbar couldn't see him doing anytime in the future. Yona was another that might not be too keen on learning to surf, since 'yak not swim.'

His ragged mane covers his face. He was not aware of the School Belltower signaling that it was 6 am. It was not until after the third strike of the bell did Sandbar jump awake. Afraid to be late, he runs, grabbing his towel and hair spray for his mane, and a toothbrush before running out of his dorm.

* * *

 

Asleep on his stomach with half his body hanging off the bed was Gallus, the griffon. To his side, laid open a copy of Silverstream's book, **'The Travelers Guide to Mount Aris & Seaquestria: Home of the Hippogriffs & Seaponies.'**

The school bell tower outside finished with its melody and struck hard at the large bronze bell inside. With each powerful strike of the bell, Gallus would toss and turn his head to block out the sound. Gallus even buries his head under his pillow in hopes of savoring a few more seconds of sweet sleep. On the 4th strike of the bell, Gallus rolls over and falls out of the bed and onto the floor. He had both his blue eagle and yellow lion parts spread out on the floor. Getting up, Gallus stretches out his blue eagle wings, and he brushes back the blue and yellow tipped feathers on his head.

It was no use trying to have more rest. It was best to wake up and get ready for the day ahead. Seeing the open book on his bed, Gallus snatches and closes the book before shoving it deep under his mattress. If any creature were to see him with the book, he might feel forced to talk of his interest to Silverstream. As a griffon, sharing feelings of attraction were not a thing. Besides, later today Gallus planned on taking a massive leap by asking Silverstream if she would like to celebrate Hearts and Hooves day with him. The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became of the situation. He did have one secret weapon that might help him if only he can remember where he put it.

Scattered all across Gallus's room were books, school papers, and a few articles of clothing he would sometimes wear. Griffon's were not known for being the tidiest of creatures in the land. The sheets and covers on his bed wrinkled and rolled into a ball. His books and school work scattered around in organized chaos.

Opening his closet, and under a pile of clothes was a single pink pastry box. Inside was a delicious cake just for Silverstream. A cake, in the shape of stairs, that professor Pinkie Pie helped him bake. Gallus remembers how stairs were Silverstream's excitement of seeing something so mundane. It would be best to leave the cake here, where it was cool and can be better preserved. He'll come back for it later in the evening, after classes. For now, the day is only getting started. Gallus grabs his towel, toothbrush, and a pair of tweezers and heads out.

* * *

 

Laying in bed, Ocellus, the changeling, was wide awake. Though, Ocellus dreads the thought of getting up and trying to face the day. She laid in bed, covers over her head, as the school bell tower plays its melody. By the fifth loud stroke of the bell, there was no use avoiding the day any longer.

With a great big sigh, Ocellus throws the covers back and scootches out of bed. Compared to Ocellus's five other friends at the school of Friendship, she had the cleanest room of all. She had her books neatly organized and not scattered on her desk, along with her school work. Ocellus did have a little meditation area thanks to notes given to her by the hives meditation counselor. Ocellus even went to the length of making her bed. She had a zen garden and balanced zen rocks, and windchimes to allow peaceful harmony into her body. Though none of it seems to lift the sad, depressed feeling she had. Ocellus hated that classes only took up half the day. If it were a whole day, then at the very least her school work would keep her distracted, though that was not the case. Ocellus grabs her basket of toiletries and heads to the female creatures showers, and maybe the other girls will be there and only hope they were feeling the same way.

* * *

 

Asleep in her bed, Smolder, the orange scale dragon was sleeping. Though a little ashamed to admit it, but Smolder loved the fact that she gets to sleep on soft mattresses and pillows. Compared to the Dragon lands where the most comfortable thing to sleep on would be a flat mountain rock.

Another thing Smolder like to keep secret was the silly cuties stuff she would engage. Even as she slept, Smolder wore a light blue nightgown to bed, along with a pink eye cover, and cutie stuffed rabbit to snuggle with in her arms.

From outside, the school bell tower struck the bell one last time. Smolder figured it was time to get up. Sitting up straight, Smolder stretches out her arms and wings. As she yawns, a small stream of fire shoots from her mouth.

Taking off her blindfold and blue nightgown, she tosses both of them under the bed with the stuffed rabbit that looked similar to professor Fluttershy's Angel Bunny. Those items didn't clash well with the rest of the items in her room. Like Gallus's room, clothes and books scattered everywhere. The faint smell of burning sulfur carried throughout the room. Sitting atop her dresser were three flat lava stones with images carved in them. Since cameras and other types of technology was scarce in the dragon lands, a skilled dragon carver would sketch, or claw, out images on to the stone close to that of a photograph. One stone had the carved sketch of her and her brother together, and another of her and her parents, though, since her parents were the size of Head Mare Twilight's Castle, the sketching only showed her and the chest of her parents. The final lava stone had the carved stretching of her and Dragon Lord Ember after being chosen to represent all dragons at Twilight's School of Friendship.

Hopping out of bed, Smolder stretches her limbs and her leathery dragon wings. Smolder was aware of what day it was. Some pony holiday called 'Hearts and Hooves Day.' Even though Smolder has come to enjoy cute, silly things, she finds that this particular holiday to be too silly and cutesy even for her. A holiday based around the idea that a special somepony, or creature, will be able to read your mind and make a grand gesture towards you, in hopes that you feel the same way towards them. The only good thing coming out of this holiday was making today's classes last only half the day.

Grabbing her towel, maybe she can get in a quick hot and relaxing bath before classes start. It would be one of the better things to help her through this, 'Hearts and Hooves Day' celebration.


	3. Chapter 3:

The girls' facilities had a large tube. It took Smolder a few minutes to fill up the tub, and with a constant jet stream of fire, was able to make the tub water boiling. Sinking into the tub, Smolder gives a long, pleasurable sigh of relaxation. The tub might not be the warm lava of the Dragon Lands, but it was a close second. Smolder let her body float in the water, arms hanging off the side.

The door to the girls' shower facility burst open. Causing Smolder to jump out of her relaxation mode, splashing water all over the tile flooring, to see what it was that busted into the shower facilities.

"Heart's and Hooves Day!" said Silverstream, shrieking with joy. Silverstream stands at the doorway, arms, and wings spread out, and a broad smile on her face. Seeing Smolder soaking in the tube, Silverstream runs over in excitement. "Smolder?" Silverstream said. "Do you know what today is?"

"Well," Smolder said. "I'm only going off of a wild hunch, but I'm going to guess that it's Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Oh my gosh! That's exactly what today is," Silverstream said, still shrieking with joy.

Flying over the tub Smolder was soaking in, Silverstream grabs ahold of her magic pearl necklace. With a quick blinding light, Silverstream the hippogriff turns into Silverstream the seapony. She splashes into the tube with Smolder, laughing with joy.

"Why Silverstream, please jump straight in as I'm trying to soak," Smolder said, using heavy sarcasm in her speech.

"I'm so glad you said that," said Silverstream. "Because for a second there I was starting to think 'Hey Silverstream, you should have asked before jumping in with Smolder.'" said Silverstream, laughing with relief.

"I'm guessing sarcasm wasn't much of a thing underwater, was it?" Smolder said with more of the same sarcasm. Smolder grunts in annoyance.

"Don't worry," said Silverstream. "I'm going to take one of the shower stalls. I'm just soo excited." Grabbing her magic pearl necklace, Silverstream turns back into the hippogriff. Flapping her winks over to one of the shower stalls and pulls the curtain closed. Only a few seconds pass before the sound of rushing water shoots out of a shower faucet. Steam rises out of the stale.

The door to the girls' facilities burst open. Yona stood there as if giving her overall showcase on a stage. "Yona ready for today!" Said Yona

"Oooh," Said Silverstream, popping her head out above the shower stall, her mane of hair sopping wet with bubble suds. "Sounds like you have something exciting planned for today. But wait, before you tell me, take a gander at this," she said, holding out what appeared to be a shampoo bottle. "It's shampoo, annd conditioner, in the same bottle for fur and manes. And, now including feathers! If they can but all that into a single bottle, imagine the endless possibilities of what they could put in bottles? Okay, I'm done. Now tell us about your exciting plans, Yona," Silverstream said, using a scrub brush to clean her back.

Before Yona could utter one word, the last girl of the student six enters. Ocellus enters, hugging two neatly folded towels close to her and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Just the one bottle feels strange to have for her. Before Thoraxe took over the Changeling Kingdom, Queen Chrysalis would be the only one to have such need for body hygiene, which she had several changeling servants tend to her will. Now changelings have free will to do what they please. "Oh," said Ocellus. "How are you girls doing?"

"Ocellus!" Silverstream shouts with glee. "You're just in time. Yona was about to tell us some exciting plans she has for today." Silverstream's eyebrows twitched up and down, in the way of being seductive and joke towards Yona.

"Would any of these exciting plans happen to involve Sandbar?" Smolder asked. Ocellus heads forward, wanting to avoid conversation, and enters the far open stall. She slams the shower curtain closed.

"Yes, and No," Yona said. "Yona's mother, Yak and father Yak come to visit. First time leaving Yakyakastain. Show them around pony village, then go and meet with Sandbar and his pony family."

"Ooh," smolder said. "meeting the parents. Things are getting serious with you two" Smolder laughs

Yona goes to one of the free open showers. Yona doesn't use any fancy brand shampoos or soaps, but rather drenches her fur and scrubs her self with a homemade Yakyakistan brand soap. The soap gave off an overpowering stench of tree bark.

"What about you, Ocellus? Anything fun planned?" ask Silverstream, popping head above the stall and tossing a piece of sponge across to Ocellus. She felt the soft sponge bounce off the top of her head.

"Oh, Me?" ask Ocellus. She pokes her head up which lathered in bubbly soap. "Probably get a head start on a few lessons," she said with a nervous laugh and looking down at the tile floor before going back to scrubbing her exoskeleton. "Nothing special."

Now good and wet, Yona turns the shower head off and gives a mighty shake to dry her self. Her dense damp fur sprays water everywhere. There was no form of cover to shelter behind as globes of water shoot out of Yona's fur, spraying every inch of the room. Done, Yona wraps one towel around her body and another atop her head.

"It all sounds, so awesome," Silverstream shouts for all to hear. She steps out of the shower and grabs two towels. She covers her self, exactly like Yona. By wrapping one towel around her body, at least to cover her chest. "Today is going to be, the best, day, ever!" she shouts. Silverstream wrings out any water in her mane and wraps another towel around her head. Going over to the sink, she squirts a globe of toothpaste on her toothbrush and starts scrubbing all inside corners of her beak till foam drips out. She also sprayed her feathers with volumizer, making her feathers and wings stand out and look slick.

"Well," Smolder said. "Are any of you considering going to the 'Hearts and Hooves Day School Dance?'" Smolder uses finger quotations when speaking of the dance.

"Yes! No! Maybe! Aaah, I don't know!" Silverstream said, shrieking with joy. Yona and Smolder were able barely able to understand her, with foam coming out of her mouth.

"Well, I know there's going to be a small firework show in Ponyville, in celebration," Smolder said. "Figure I might just go to the clubhouse and watch it all from there."

They all talked while pampering themselves up for the day ahead. Ocellus, however, waited, quiet, till they left. She peeps out to see if they are all gone. First Yona leaves, then second is Silverstream who flaps her wings and flies out. The only one that was left was Smolder. She looked at her self in the mirror and looked as though she was trying to make herself look good all over. Scraping of loose dragon scales and picking her teeth with her claw.

Ocellus couldn't wait anymore. If she was quick and quiet, the blue changeling could walk straight out. Smolder seemed to be too distracted and might not even notice her. With a towel wrapped around her body and another atop her head, just like the other gals had done minus Smolder, and steps out. Ocellus makes quick little quiet steps, heading straight toward the door passing behind Smolder.

"So what's got you so gloomed and doomed?" Smolder asked out loud. This got Ocellus's attention and caught her off guard.

"Who? Me? Nothing. What makes you say that?" said Ocellus, firing off defensive questions and keep her smile as well.

"You walk in, barely say hello. It looked like you were trying to imagine that me, Yona, and Silverstream weren't there. You take the farthest shower stall. Also, now you're, just going to leave without brushing your teeth." Said Smolder.

"Well," Ocellus said. Thinking of what to say to Smolder. Felt hard to do, now that the spotlight is on her. "You're not brushing your teeth." Ocellus said.

"I rarely brush my teeth," said Smolder. "That's not uncommon. You, however, not brushing your teeth is a bit unusual and suspicious. Out of the six of us, you're the one that's the tidiest and well kept. Especially between Gallus and me. So, what gives?"

"I guess I'm not all into this Hearts and Hooves Day celebration as everyone else is," Ocellus said, after giving a great big sigh of sadness.

"Well, who said that I'm all into it?" said Smolder.

"But, the way you were talking to Yona and Silverstream," Ocellus said. "It sounded like you have plans to celebrate today.

"They have their plans, and I have my plans. And anyone is welcome to join me." Said Smolder. She turns to face Ocellus. "Tell you what lets talk after class. See how you're feeling then. Okay?"

Ocellus gives a shy smile and nods in agreement. The changeling would still rather have the day go by and end quickly, and if Smolder can help with that than maybe things won't be so bad.

In the guys' facilities, Gallus and Sandbar both stand in front of the large mirror. They had towels wrapped around their waist and taking care of delicate grooming matters.

Gallus, with a pair of tweezers, was plucking any loose feathers he had showing. He also had the blue with yellow tip feathers atop his head spike out, using his eagle claw hand.

Sandbar finishes brushing his mane before grabbing a large can of volume mane, spraying in all directions of his mane, not skipping one spot. Done, he gives his head a good shake giving his mane a razzled, yet smooth surfer hair look.

"So," Gallus says speaking up. "I guess you and Yona have some idea of celebrating today? Going to the school dance?" Gallus said, while still plucking loose, unattractive feathers from his forehead.

"Well, we might have a few things planned for today." Sandbar said. "Her parents are coming today, and they would like to see the Ponyville sights a little."

"What sights?" Gallus says with a laugh. "A bunch of boring buildings arranged in a moderate setting? The only thing to see around here, other than the Wonderbolt and Washout shows, is Sweet Apple Acres, and that place barely scrapes by."

"Oh yeah," said Sandbar. Squirting a glob of mint-flavored toothpaste on to the bristles of his toothbrush. "Where are you taking Silverstream later today?"

Hearing Silverstream's name made Gallus pluck hard and fast at one of his feathers. He thought no one knew of his interest toward Silverstream. Alternatively, at least he had high hopes that no one knew. Showing affection as a griffon is close to being taboo.

"What?!" Gallus said, wanting to sound shocked and surprised. "What makes you think I have any intentions on asking Silverstream out on a date, or whatever? We're just terrific friends. That's all it is."

"Sure," said Sandbar. "And we should play cards sometime because you are a terrible liar. Come on, don't think that I haven't noticed. When the two of you fly, you always seem to want to be right next to her. Or, whenever we go to a Wonderbolt show, Washout show, or even a Buck Ball show, you happen to sit right next to her." Sandbar watches as Gallus begins to sweat with nervous input and his cheeks were turning red, even showing through his blue feathers. "Then there was that time you lit up like a Heart's Warming Tree when she was the first to agree to stay with you during the winter break. Or, that time, we all stayed up late studying, and she fell asleep on your shoulder, and you were afraid to wake her up because you enjoyed having her so close to you. Even when she started drooling on your arm and you-"

"Stop!" Gallus shouted loud and abruptly. Gallus gave quick heaving breaths in and out. "Okay, I might have a certain, liking, towards..." Gallus, feeling afraid to say her name. It would make it all the more real and all the more serious for him. "Silverstream," said Gallus with a gull of uncertainty and nervousness. "But Silverstream doesn't know that I feel that way about her. And that scares me. I'm a Griffon. Sharing such affections are unseen."

"Oh, come on," Sandbar said, placing a hoof on Gallus's shoulder as a means of comfort. "What's the worse that can happen? She says 'No'"

"Yes!" Gallus bursts out in a flare. He shoots his arms and wings out in a vast stretch while his feathers puff up with tension. "What if her saying 'no' means she doesn't want to be friends anymore because it will make things too awkward to be around each other. Or, what if she says 'no' and then laughs or becomes disgusted at the idea of ever becoming some creatures special somegriff with someone, like me?"

"Woah, Woah. Slow down there?" said Sandbar, grabbing both of Gallus's shoulders and shaking sense into him. "None of that is going to happen. Even if she does say no, there's no way we would ever stop being friends with either of you. Also, special somegriff?"

"You know..." Gallus said. "It's the griffon, or hippogriff, equivalent of saying special somepony. Only with griff since its the one thing we have in common in our societies culture."

"Gotcha." Sandbar said. Brushing his teeth till foaming out the mouth. Sandbar spits in the sink and rinses his mouth out. "I have a feeling that everything is going to go great today."


	4. Chapter 4

The School of Friendship was decorated with all the color streams and cut out hearts that represented the holiday that is Hearts and Hooves day. The teachers' lounge was no exception. The room was decorated wall to wall with red and pink streamers and cut out hearts taped to the windows and walls.

Spike, the purple and green scale dragon, organizing everything for the start of the day. Just the way Twilight likes it to be. He was, after all, Assistant Vice Principal to Head Mare Twilight. Not to mention being Twilight's assistant during her royal duties as a princess. But for the School of Friendship, everything was ready.

Pipping hot tea was made in a pot which set next to a pitcher of chilled cream. The itineraries were laid out for each pony to have. Twilight's plans, which describes in great detail all of today's events.

The double arch wide doors to the lounge burst open. The two ponies to enter were Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash. They seemed less interested in where they were going and more interested in butting heads with each other. The two ponies were so into their feud, AJ's hat pushed to the back of her yellow blond mane. While Rainbow Dash flapped her wings hard, creating a small gust of wind. It seemed the two were fighting over Heart and Hooves Day cards that they were receiving from their students and comparing who's was better.

"Look at this," Rainbow Dash said in a harsh tone. "I've already received five Hearts and Hooves Day cards from my students, and the day hasn't even started yet." Rainbow Dash holds up five small Hearts and Hooves cards. Four of the cards looked store-bought, and one looked as though it had was thrown together my a preschooler that ran out of time.

"You might have more cards, Rainbowdash," AJ said in her country accent and pointing a hoof at Rainbowdash and the five cards she held in her hand. "But it's obvious that my students put thought and care into the cards they give me." AJ holds up three large well hoof crafted Hearts and Hooves Day cards. All three appeared to be personally made and well-designed cards, compared to the cards Rainbow Dash held. "Because my students know that putting hard work and effort into anything comes out greater than just buying some fang-dang," AJ says. She flicks the back of Rainbowdash's cards as if they were nothing but some pesky flys. "I bet your students got you cards because they felt obligated to do so."

"Obligated?!," said Rainbow Dash. She felt insulted by AJ's comment. As if being a Wonderbolt and a teacher at one of the greatest and only school of friendship, while helping save Equestria on multiple occasions didn't mean anything. "Then it is on!" Rainbow Dash projects. "At the end of the school day, we see who has the most, or best, Hearts and Hooves Day cards from our students." Rainbow Dash turns to Spike and points at him with her hooves. "Spike!" she said, startling Spike. "You'll be the judge and decide who the winner is."

Spike felt nervous and uneasy by all this. He was not one to be forced into the spotlight. "Oh, I don't-"

"Then it's settled," said AJ, cutting off Spike before he could finish speaking. "we tally up our cards, and Spike picks the winner. Even though he can already tell, it's going to be me, while the looser flaps her wings with regret."

"It's funny you say that," said Rainbow Dash. "Considering you don't have any wings." Rainbow Dash laughs and crosses her arms.

Rainbow Dash flew to her classroom. Along the way there, she couldn't help but mumble in an aggressive tone about AppleJack. By Celestia's sake, she was going win this contest, by the end of the day.

* * *

Making a quick turn, she enters her classroom. The first thing she notices is her students sitting in a group on the padded floor. They must all be thinking that today would be a freebie, and not have hard work and training ahead of them. But what she noticed was her students focusing on something else in the classroom.

To Rainbowdashes right was a huge gift box, with all of the Hearts and Hove's day colors. RainbowDash's eyes popped open with excitement and joy. If this was a student's Hearts and Hoves Day gift, then she was sure to win the challenge against Apple Jack. Rainbow Dash flew circles around the gift box while squealing in excitement with several "Oh My Gosh" quotes. She stopped flying circles after seeing a hefty ribbon tag at the top of the box. Flying up and grabbing the tag, she read it out loud for all to hear.

"To Rainbow Dash, the greatest flyer there ever was," said Rainbow Dash quoting the scripture. "From the only other pony to grace the skies with a great style." That second part was a little bit odd and unsettling for a student to write. And if the gift wasn't from a student, then it couldn't count as one of her Hearts and Hooves Day gifts against Apple Jack. Then again, there was no reason for Apple Jack to know that. Such a thought gave Rainbow Dash a grin.

At the very bottom of the tag were the words printed 'Pull to Open.' Without giving it a second thought, she pulled the tag. The top of the giant gift box flipped open like the lid on one of those particular trash cans that open after pressing down on a hoof pedal. Then all four sides of the gift box fell open, making a loud 'whoopf' sound when hitting the mat. Rainbow Dash landed to see just what her gift was inside the box. She took a good hard look at the item.

"Oh, no," said Rainbow Dash, looking at the gift she has received. The contents contained inside the gift box was a chocolate sculpture of Zephyr Breeze. The pegasus, known as Zephyr Breeze, otherwise known as Fluttershy's little brother, was the most egotistical and flying pony that Rainbow Dash has ever known, other than herself. And the fact Zephyr was really into her, despite so many times she's had to explain that she shows no interest, only makes things worse.

The sculpture authentically captured all of what Zephyr would describe as his overpowering dynamic style. The statue showed Zephyr as if he was boosting out his chest and having one hoof off the ground as if about to make a glorious great step forward. The chocolate statue captured Zephyr's wings expanding upward. There was also the likeness of Zephyr's stallion mane bun on top his head. The sculpture was even able to capture the proud smug look that Zephyr always had on his face. Rainbow Dash banged her hoof against her forehead and shook her head with great embarrassment.

A mumbling noise came from the head part of the chocolate statue. Drifting over to the head, Rainbow Dash could see small cracks start forming in the chocolate and quickly grow bigger. The mumbling sound becomes louder and is coming from inside the chocolate head. It looked as though the chocolate figure was coming to life. With a quick turn of the head, the sculpted head figure shatters, raining down chunks of chocolate on to the floor. There in place of the chocolate is Zephyr Breeze himself, or at least his head. Zephyr Breeze made a whining moan as he spits bits of chocolate out of his mouth. He looks around at his surroundings and lays eyes on Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbowz" said Zepfer with excitement and a smile to go with it. There are many nicknames Rainbow Dash has helped in great achievement like a trophy: Awesome, Extreme, Crash. But Rainbowz was her least favorite. Especially since he says it with a 'z,' or so he claims. "I"m so glad you opened the box before the chocolate on my head broke off," Zepher said. 

"Now, I know you've always found me to be sweet and desirable, but I decided to make myself sweet and desirable to the extreme. And I did it all, just for you Rainbowz"

Every time Rainbow Dash would try to speak, Zepher would butt in to gloat about himself. Zepfer even went the link of speaking for her, claiming that she just loved the gift, and how amazing it is, leaving her speechless.

"Well, Zeph" Rainbow Dash said. "It is something. And 'A' for effort." Rainbow had to admit that Zephyr went all out on this little project gift. Zephyr was always known to be pony to start something then give up the second he loses interest. "But, unfortunately, you can't be here. You know, seeing how I'm trying to start my class and all that friendship stuff."

"Oh, I understand, Rainbowz" Zephyr said. "You have to look professional in front of your students, and how can you do that if you keep pausing to google and make sweet remakes at me?"

Rainbow Dash let out a deep sigh of annoyance. "Sure, Zeph," Rainbow said. "Let's go with that. Your words, not mine." Rainbow Dash took flight behind Zephry Breeze and started pushing his chocolate encased body towards the window.

"No no, I get it. Though..." said Zephyr, giving a very nervous laugh at the direction he was heading towards the open window. "I can't help but notice that you're pushing me towards that open window. And that's cool and all. But when I did this, I paid for the double coating of chocolate and has become more difficult to break out of then I thought. So, if you could help break off this chocolate coating first, that would be very appreciated because right now I can't seem to use my wings when you push me out of that window."

"Don't worry Zeph" Said Rainbow. "I'm sure a clever pony like you will think of something as you're falling."

Before Zephyr had the chance to scream out 'What!' in a state of panic, Rainbow Dash gave one hard push. The push sent Zeffer Breeze flying out the window, and bellowing out a fearful scream. Rainbow Dash knew he'd be okay. The fall is only ten feet high out the window. Besides, the first thing they teach all pegeaus is how to fall and not get hurt. Rainbow Dash heard Zephyr Breeze shout up at the window, claiming to be okay which was good enough for her.

Rainbow Dash turns back to her students who had all seen what just happened. "Okay," Rainbow said, wanting everyone to get back to classroom business. "We're going to do some light practice drills today. Are there any questions?" The entire class raised there hooves or claws. Rainbow could tell what they wanted to ask. "A question that does not involve me pushing a certain pony out the window?" Every single student dropped there hoof or claw.

* * *

End of the school day, Apple Jack rushes into the teachers' lounge. She had a large pile of Hearts and Hooves Day cards that she wrapped her arms around. As AJ was huffing and puffing, being out of breath from running, she drops the large pile in the center of the room.

"Well, there you are," Apple Jack said. Spike, who was already in the room, with a cup of tea in his hands slowly stirring in the milk can only give an odd look at Apple Jack. Spike had hoped by the end of the school day the two ponies would forget about such a petty competition. "That there are the best pile of Hearts and Hooves Day cards hands down," said Apple Jack.

"Wait!" shouted Rainbow Dash from outside in the hallway. She swoops right in and just like Apple Jack, had a massive pile of Hearts and Hooves Day cards in her hand. Rainbow Dash drops her collection next to Apple Jack's pile but wanting to make sure that the two piles stayed separate.  
"There," Rainbow Dash said. "Now you can properly point at my pile, Apple Jack, and say that it's the best" The two ponies were already buddying heads with one another. After bickering over a minute or two, they finally turn to Spike to declare who is the rightful winner. Spike gets up and goes to stand by the window. He takes long, and loud, sips of tea as he stares out the window.

"Okay," said Spike, finally. "You want me to pick the proper winner?" Spike continues to sip and stare out the window. "Well, I'm afraid both of you have lost. Because I believe Fluttershy is the clear winner."  
Spike points to something outside the window. With confused looks on their faces, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash scurry to one of the windows. 

They wanted to see just what exactly Spike was talking about. Staring outside, they see just what Spike meant. Outside were more than half of the school students presenting Fluttershy with a float of herself. Amazed at such a wondrous gift, she flew circles around the massive float to her likeness. The students crafted the model with great care, from 

Fluttershy's hair, wings, and cutie mark. The idol was so big that it was placed on a large trailer to move the object.

Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash both look at each other with great disappointment. Both were letting out a great sigh of sadness, they slump down in defeat. Because just like with the Teacher of the Month award, Fluttershy was the actual winner.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell to the School of Friendship rang loud, echoing throughout the hallways. Students poured out of the classrooms. It was the last school bell of the day, meaning the students were free to celebrate Hearts and Hooves day their way.

Yona, barging through the crowd of students. She passes Sandbar and Gallus but did not want to waste another second. Sandbar tried shouting for her attention, but it seems she did not hear. It was Gallus who got her to stop, after grabbing hold of her Yak tail. The sudden grab of her tail made her trip and fumble to the ground, to which everything in here perimeter shakes.

"Yona," said Sandbar. "What's the rush?"

"Yona have no time for small chitychat," said Yona. "Yona must hurry to train station to greet father yak and mother yak."

"If you give me a minute, I'll come and join you," said Sandbar.

"No," said Yona. "If Sandbar pony want to come, then he will meet me at train tracks."

While talking, a small red cupcake, with an actual tiny parachute, parachuted right between the three. Without thinking, Yona bites the whole tasty treat and swallows. She smiles and says, "cupcake have perfect timing." Soon after, Yona goes back to charging through the students and out the door. Sandbar figures he will have to meet with her later at the train station.

Looking around, Gallus and Sandbar notice more of different color cupcakes parachuting down from the sky, looking up to see Silverstream in the air with three pastry boxes raining down the cupcakes, laughing and smiling as she does. Silverstream shouts "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, every creature!" while dropping tiny cupcakes that parachute downward toward the crowd. Silverstream did not stop. She would not stop till all three pastry boxes were empty.

"Hey," Sandbar said to Gallus. "This is your chance. Get up there and see if Silverstream would love to spend the day with you.

"Wait. Now?!?" Gallus said, a bit shocked. The griffon started to sweat and hyperventilate. "I can't ask her now. I had this whole thing planned. A plan that involves, me ugh, ugh knocking on her door. And with ugh, with cake and other things."

"Well at least go up and see if she's free later on," Sandbar said.

Gallus took in a deep breath and let it out in gradual paces. With two flaps of his wings, Gallus was airborne. Nothing to worry about, Gallus thought. Like Sandbar said, go up there and talk to her. Gallus flys right next to Silverstream, who finished tossing mini cupcakes to students.

"Wow, that was great of you to do," said Gallus. Silverstream turns to face him.

"Gallus," She said, swooping in close and gives Gallus a great big hug. Gallus cherishes every moment of the embrace. The warmth of her body. The softness of her feathers and mane. The sweet lathering scent that came off her body, every bit of the hug. "Do you have any plans for the day?" Silverstream ask.

"Well, maybe. I hope. Not quite sure," Gallus says, stammering on the question. "I was curious if you'd be free later this evening?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Yes. No." Silverstream says with excitement. "But first, I have to go to my dorm room. Hope to see you later?"

"That's it," Gallus says, flying back down next to Sandbar. "That's when I'll ask her. Gives me enough time to go to my room, get the dessert, then meet her at her room before she leaves."

"Okay," said Sandbar. "But, there is one thing that I have that might help you." Sandbar gallops his way outside toward the dorm rooms, while Gallus ran to keep up.

* * *

Smolder, flying above most of the students. She spots Ocellus and swoops in, landing next to her. "Feeling any better, since this morning?" asks Smolder.

"What? Oh." Ocellus says. She still looks sad like when they were in the changing rooms. "No," she said. Ocellus lets out a loud and long sigh. "We're good friends, right?" she asks her dragon friend.

"Of course. Best of friends" Smolder says.

"And we can tell each other secrets, right?" she asks. "Like how you told me in confidence that you like cute sil-"

Smolder with quick haste, clamped a dragon hand over Ocellus's mouth. Ocellus was about to out and open up about her, Smolder, liking cute, silly things, wearing cutesy dresses and fancy tea parties.

"What are you doing?" Smolder asks. "Don't say such things out loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ocellus said, quivering with embarrassment. The dragon and the changeling walk outside. Scattered in every which way were the rest of the Students for the School of Friendship to celebrate Hearts and Hooves day.

"It's just..." Ocellus started to say, stopping herself. She was afraid to speak her truth, and how silly and embarrassing it would all sound. "The truth is," Ocellus said. "I always thought Sandbar would ask me to be his special somepony, or whatever."

"Oh," Smolder said. "I see."

"Don't get me wrong," said Ocellus. "I'm happy Sandbar and Yona are together. They make each other happy, and as a friend to both of them, I'm glad for them." Ocellus smiles and takes in a deep breath. Her smile turns to a frown as she breathes out a long sigh. "But," she said. "Sandbar and I had a lot in common. We're both high achievers in class. We're both smart. And we both have similar likes."

Ocellus and Smolder take refuge under one of the large Oak trees in the school courtyard. The large tree is casting a large shadow, creating a cool place to sit. Both Ocellus and Smolder make themselves comfortable in the oak tree's massive shadow.

"So," Ocellus said. "Knowing that Sandbar had feelings for Yona was a bit off-putting. And now this whole Hearts and Hooves day celebration makes it seem like its all thrown into my face, which makes me feel all the more lonely."

Smolder could see on Ocellus's face, how much this bothered her. The light blue changeling curled her legs up and wrapped her insect arms around them, as a way to comfort herself. With a few hefty flaps of her leathery dragon wings, Smolder takes flight. She flys right over Ocellus.

"Ocellus," said Smolder. She points a dragon claw finger down at Ocellus. "Do you know what today is?"

"Hearts and Hooves Day," said Ocellus. Letting out another deep sigh as she said those words.

"Wrong," Smolder said, triumphantly. "Today is Tuesday, just like every other week. But what makes this Tuesday so special is that it's your Tuesday, Ocellus. Forget about Hearts and Hooves Day, make it 'Whatever Ocellus Wants to do, day.' Or, make it 'Ocellus and Smolder's Tuesday.' Make it a day where we do whatever we want."

A smile curved on Ocellus's face. To what Smolder was saying sounded amazing. Take care of herself and do what she wanted to do. Put all this Hearts and Hooves day stuff out of the way. Ocellus is impressed by Smolder, who is only passing Friendship History with a "B-" average, with her forward-thinking. Smolder reached down a hand at the pale blue changeling. Ocellus took the dragon's hand, and picked herself off of the ground, to join Smolder in a day of self-importance.

* * *

Gallus stood in the center of Sandbar's room. He watches as Sandbar runs back and worth from dresser drawer to the dresser. Sandbar promised to help Gallus up his game with Silverstream. He only hopes Sandbar would hurry up, feeling nervous that he might miss his chance with Silverstream. Gallus still had to run back to his room and grab the gift for Silverstream.

"Ah-ha!" said Sandbar. "Here we are." Sandbar rushed over to Gallus with a neck-tie in his hoof. Gallus seemed a bit complex with the offering. The neck-tie was blue with bright yellow strips, matching with his fur and feathers. The tie would also be very eye-catching against Gallus's white chest. Now, if only he knew how to tie a neck-tie.

"Here. Take it, take it," Sandbar said. "Girls take notice of the effort you put in to look good for them, no matter how small. It's all about the effort."

What Sandbar said, sounded to be true. He takes the tie from Sandbar, wrapping the tie around his neck. That much he knew when it came to neck-tie. Gallus tried different knot methods, all making him feel like a noose was around his neck. After several attempts and failures, Sandbar came to straighten and tie the neck-tie himself.

Sandbar put on a seaweed green neck-tie himself, along with a plaid blazer. He asked Gallus how he looked for Yona's parents. Gallus didn't have an answer for him. He had only his concerns for Silverstream. He wanted to hurry before he missed Silverstream. First, Gallus had to make a stop at his room. Sandbar followed behind and locked up his bedroom and galloping to the train station.

Going to his room, Gallus needs to retrieve the pastry box he had stored there earlier that morning. Gallus looks himself over several times in the mirror. He wants to look his best when Silverstream opens the door and sees him. Now that he had the box with the pastries, the tie, and a look, he felt confident with; he might be able to pull this off.

Odd, though. After leaving the room and making his way to Silverstream's room, Gallus could feel his feet become much more substantial and more cumbersome with each step. He tried to flap his wings and take flight but found them to be very uncooperative. Did somepony turn up the heat in the girls' dorms? Gallus was finding himself hot, flustered, and sweating. It felt as though Sandbar's tie was tightening and trying to choke him again.

Finally, making it to Silverstream's room reaches out to knock with his eagle claw. Reaching out, Gallus now seems to find himself having the shakes. All his nerves were shaking with fright. Is this a natural occurrence for Hypogriffs that try to show unique emotions to another.

Gallus takes in a deep breath and lets it out in slow paces. Shaking off his nerves, Gallus raps his fist on the door. He hears Silverstream's voice. She calls back out that she'll be a minute. Funny, how long a minute felt now to Gallus. From inside, he could hear her shifting things around and start to head to the door. Any second the door would swing open, and Silverstream would be standing right there.

"I can't do this!" Gallus screams at himself. He drops the pastry box in front of the door and bolts towards the door. Amazing how his feet now felt light as a feather as he ran. Gallus ran till he was clear of the Girls' Dorms. When outside and far away, Gallus stopped to catch his breath. What he did, running away like that, replaying over and over again and again in his head. Never has he felt more stupid or embarrassed before.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Gallus said in a harsh tone to himself. He stood there, cursing at himself for being so foolish. He grabs the tie around his neck in a vicious manner, wanting to rip the damn thing off.

"Stupid damn tie." Gallus pulls and tugs at the neck-tie till he can yang it off around his neck and over his head. A large trash can nearby gave him the perfect idea of what to do about the neck-tie. Flapping over to the trash barrel, Gallus tosses the tie in the trash can with a sharp and angry downward spike. Cursing at the tie as it falls right into the barrel.

Right there is where such a stupid tie belongs, he thought. It was when flying away did Gallus realize what he had just done. Turning back around and flying back to the trash can. With a moaning sigh, Gallus reaches in and searches till he feels the tie. Pulling the neck-tie back out of the trash, it had now become wet with some sticky substance. "Damn Sandbar's stupid tie," he said, holding the tie at a reach.

* * *

Galloping to the train station, Sandbar could see the station become bigger and bigger. Since leaving the School of Friendship, he never stopped running, hoping to be there before Yona's parents arrive. Sandbar could see Yona standing at the station platform.

"Yona..." Sandbar said to grab her attention. He was finding it hard to speak with the weight of his lungs pressed out of breath.

"Sandbar pony made it," Yona said with hefty glee.

"Yona..." Sandbar said again, trying hard to catch his breath. "Course, I made it..." he says huffing and puffing to catch his breath. "What, special someponies are for" was the last words he was able to speak before collapsing on the station platform. Sandbar rolls onto his back, hoping that it would help him. Yona giggled at Sandbar's display.

"Yona happy that Sandbar pony could make it," said Yona. "Also, Yona like-new look on you, blazer and tie." Extending her hoof out for Sandbar to take, which he did. Yona helps him up and straightens him out. Looking down the railroad tracks was a black speck growing big and more prominent. A broad smile appears on Yona's face. "Just in time, too. It's the train from Yakyakistan" Yona said.

To be correct, It was the train from the crystal empire. There were no trains that go from Ponyville to the village of Yakyakistan. To place tracks that go all the way up the mountain to Yakyakistan would be too freezing in the harsh cold weather, and also cost a lot to make. Any Yak willing to travel this far from their homeland would first have to make the trip to the Crystal Empire.

The train came to a screeching halt at the station platform. A big cloud of smoke, from the train, covered and concealed the entire station.

"Yona can't wait for Sandbar to meet Yak parents," Yona said.

"Neither can I," said Sandbar. Taking a step forward, Sandbar bumps into something large and hard, making him fall on his behind. The smoke made it hard to see what it was he ran into. Once the smoke cleared, Sandbar looks up at what he collided with. Standing wide and tall was a large male Yak wearing traditional Yakyakistan clothing. His yak hair was covering his eyes and large yak horns piercing out his head. He gives a loud snort from his snout to which smoke bellows out. Behind the large yak was a female yak almost as large, with braids like Yona's.

"Father yak, Mother yak!" Yona cried out. Running and embracing the two large yaks in a big hug to which her mother and father return the favor.

"Daughter Yona," Yona's father, said. "Father and Mother yak come to see how daughter yak has made pony town better. But not as best as Yakyakistan." Yona's father raises his front hoofs and slams them down onto the station platform making the whole place shake. Everything trembled with every hoof step the large make made.

"Of course," Yona said. "Nothing as best as Yakyakistan." Yona goes over to Sandbar and with her horn, helps the pony back up on his feet. She nudges Sandbar a little bit forward to her parents. "This pony, Sandbar. Yona's friend and special somepony."

Before Sandbar could extend a hoof to greet properly to Yona's Yak parents, Yona's father slams his forehead down on Sandbar's forehead, as if the two were squaring off. Sandbar gave a nervous laugh and tried taking a step back, only for Yona's father to step forward.

"This pony, you write to us about?" Yona's father asked. "He does not look like yak material. Seem like pony can't stand on own four legs." Yona's father objects.

"You should see me standing on a surfboard when riding waves, that's my specialty," said Sandbar, giving a nervous laugh in hopes of lightening up the intense atmosphere. Yona's mother and father did not look too amused at his little joke. Of course, how could he be so forgetful? Yaks don't have surfboards in Yakyakistan. Even Yona only has a loose grip on the act of surfing.

"Hmmm" Yona's father mumbles under his breath. Sandbar could tell that he was judging him in silence. "Tell me, little pony, what is the best way for smashing?"

"Well..." Sandbar stuttered out. "Well..." it seems to be a trick question to answer. Sandbar had to think on his hooves and fast. "Well, the best way for smashing is yak way; because yak's best at everything. But no more than smashing," said Sandbar.

Yona's father muttered under his breath again, judging. Sandbar tried smiling and standing straight and tall at the large Yak. More than a few seconds pass with no words spoken. Sandbar gave a loud gulp. He was starting to think his answer wasn't the appropriate answer.

"Little pony not as dumb as he looks," Yona's father finally said. He gave Sandbar a hard pat on the head with his hoof, which knocked Sandbar to the ground. A wave of relief washed over Sandbar hearing these words.

"So," said Sandbar, adjust his neck-tie and pale blazer. "May I lead the way, showing you Ponyvillie?"

* * *

Gallus sat on a cloud hoovering low over the School of Friendship. With his lion feet hanging over the side and his head hanging low in his eagle claws. Overwhelming emotions flooded his mind: sadness, anger, shame were only a few of those emotions running through his head. Gallus mutters stupid insults to himself while knocking a fist to his head, for feeling so stupid.

Gallus had only but one chance to connect with Silverstream and he blew it. Where he could have been brave and shown great courage, he instead ran away frightened. Now, all that he could do was sigh deeply and sulk in his pity.

"Gallus!" He heard his name shouted out. Lifting his head to see who was calling to him. But, before he could see who it was calling to him, Gallus gets tackled into an enormous hug. The lavender scent from the stranger gave away to who it was, Silverstream.

"Gallus!" Silverstream said, shouting. "I'm so glad I found you. You're not going to believe what I just discovered."

Silverstream holds out a pink pastry box. Lid open and displaying the cake inside. The cake formed the shape of stone steps, or stairs depending on how one was to look at it.

It was the cake Gallus had planned on presenting to Silverstream before running away in fear. He left the cake and the pastry box outside her door. It must have been clear to her, exactly who left the delicious looking dessert for her.

"Do you know what this means?"ask Silverstream.

Gallus let out a long stressful _sigh_. No use in pretending. Best to come out and admit everything. "Listen, Silverstream," Gallus said. "The cake, it-"

"It means," Silverstream said, cutting Gallus off before he could finish. "That I have a secret admirer somewhere out there," she said with glee.

"Wait, what?" said Gallus, a little surprised by her answer.

"The real question is," said Silverstream. "Who?" She darts her eyes back and forth across the school campus. "Someone at this school likes me. I bet they're charming, but shy" Said Silverstream. _No doubt about that second part_ , Gallus thought. "And they must know me pretty well to know that I find stairs fascinating." Silverstream gives a loud horrifying gasp. "Or what if they're some creep that has an obsession with me?"

"You..." Gallus tried to say, hated saying the words. "You, think that they might be some creep?" he said, nervous and sad.

"Or," Silverstream went on. "What if it's a group of creatures playing a hoax on me?" Silverstream grabs each side of Gallus's head and pushes his head into her chest, between her breast. Silverstream darts her eyes back and forth, believing someone to be watching. "They could be watching me, us, at this very moment from anywhere."

Gallus, who found himself looking directly at Silverstream's breast, was trying hard not to appear awkward. Though he's never really gazed upon the breast of a hippogriff, Silverstream's seems to have gotten her's from the heavens. How soft, but also firm, and round they were. Nervous sweat started forming on his forehead, and his cheeks blushing red through his feathers. "They..." Gallus said, finding it hard to speak. As if his mouth had become dry all a sudden. "They're looking at something alright."

"Gallus," Silverstream said. She finally pulls Gallus's head back, away from her chest. "We have to find out who delivered this cake to my door. You're the only creature I can trust right now."

"Are you sure about that, Silverstream?" ask Gallus. "I might end up slowing you down and..." a realization had popped into his head. "Wait, why are you coming to me for help?"

"Well," Silverstream said, giggling as if Galus had told a silly joke. "Why wouldn't I? Also, you were the only one I could find. And besides, I know you've always been honest with me. So what do you say?" ask Silverstream, holding out her eagle hand. "Will you help me?"

 _Always honest_ , he thought. Sure. He could come out and say it was him that left the package. Save the beautiful hippogriff from going on a wild goose chase. But, having her think he was creepy or only pulling a joke on her would be too hard and upsetting to bare. It's not a lie, but rather a well-kept secret for now, and he did have hopes they would spend the whole day together. Gallus grabbed hold of Silverstream's hand and smiled. "You'll always have my help," Gallus said.

"You know what would be funny?" Silverstream says chuckling. "If it was a girl that delivered the package? That would be a story to tell." She laughs.

"Trust me, it's not another girl that sent the package," said Gallus. When Silverstream asked how he could know that, Gallus lies, blaming it on instinct. The griffin and hippogriff spread their wings and took flight. For Gallus, to help the girl he admired. And for Silverstream to solve the mystery of who brought her the cake. A question to which the answer flew beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

The town of Ponyville, decorated as the school was, even more. In every direction, one could see red and pink hearts plastered everywhere. Banners that proclaim Hearts and Hooves Day giant letters strung from City Hall, the Main Street entrance, and across the trail leading to Princess Twilights castle and the School of Friendship. Bushes throughout the town shaped like hearts, with the help of some unicorn magic. Pegasus in the sky moved the clouds into the shapes of hearts.

Ocellus and Smolder enter the city center, looking at all the decorations. It was as if the two creatures had stepped into a land of Oz. As Ocellus and Smolder look around, there were some many different things to do and chose.

"Okay," said Smolder. "It's your day, Ocellus. What's something you would like to do?" Smolder flew beside Ocellus as she walked.

"Well..." said Ocellus. She was trying to make up her mind on what could be one great thing to do. It's a hard choice to make, like asking to pick one flavor ice-cream out of a category of thirty-two. She wants to pick something, but something she and Smolder can both enjoy. The Spa seemed to be a particular idea if it were not for today being Ponyville Spa's most important day of the year.

Smolder asks Ocellus what she thought about ice skating? Unicorns in Ponyville cast a twenty-four-hour icing spell over the lake for Hearts and Hooves Day. The idea of ice skating sounded like a simple and relaxing activity though Ocellus brought up the idea of going to a Hardball Roller match.

"What is that?" asked Smolder. She scratches her head while flying above of Ocellus, who was walking.

"Hardball Roller is an extreme pony sport," said Ocellus. "It's where two teams, of two or five players, rollerblade around a ring as fast as they can. The object of the game is to push as many of the other team out of the ring. Or by barricading through a line, the other team has created." Ocellus sees Smolder giving her a funny look. "It's kind of exciting once you get into it."

"Just..." said Smolder, trying to hold back her laughter. "never took you for the type of gal to like such a sport," said Smolder with a laugh.

Up ahead was Sugar Cube Corner, run by the two earth ponies, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. The building was designed to look like a liveable gingerbread house. Outside at an open booth was professor Pinkie Pie. The booth was offering small free samples of different treats that Sugar Cube Corner could provide. All for that special, some pony in their life.

A sign on the booth asking ponies to please be considerate and only take one sample. An idea pops in Smolder's head like a lightbulb and turns to Ocellus. Hopefully, Ocellus would be up for a little miss-hap.

"Hey, Ocellus," said Smolder. "I got a fun idea we can do. That is if you think you're up for it?"

* * *

"Well, here we are," said Sandbar. "Ponyville's bowling alley." Sandbar presented Ponyville's bowling alley to Yona's yak parents. Both her parents look up the building, wondering if it's best to yak standards or not. So far, the day with Yona's parents has been, overall, better than he had hoped. Sandbar showed them every piece of Ponyville from the train station to Twilight's castle, to Apple's family ranch. There was the one incident at Sweet Apple Acres where Yona's parents wanted to test how best the apple trees where. For them to test, they smash two of Professor Apple Jack's apple trees into mush.

Sandbar is well aware that Honesty is one of the Elements of Harmony. But for now, it might be best to move along and hopefully never bring this event up to Professor Apple Jack, unless needed.

"Why don't we head inside?" suggested Sandbar. "Inside, you'll my Uncle Lewbosike, my Uncle Donny, and my Uncle Walter. Just to clarify, my Uncle Lewbosike is my actual uncle and goes by 'The Dude,' my Uncle Donny and Walter are more like great friends of the family." Sandbar starts to lead them inside when he stops and turns around. "Oh," said Sandbar. "Just as a warning, whatever you do, don't bring up the war around Walter."

Yona and her parents look at each with a confused expression on their faces. "What war?" Yona asks.

"Exactly," Said Sandbar, pointing a hoof at them.

As they enter the bowling alley, hitting them with bright lights and the sound of bowling pins crashing into each other. Bowling lanes were lit up with various sparkling lights. A group of filly ponies was surrounding several arcade machines. A long shelf line displayed many bowling balls of different size and colors.

"There they are" Said Sandbar, pointing to one of the bowling alleys where three ponies sat. One pony had a long mane and a lot of facial hair around his muzzle. The primary eye-catcher was the pony's choice of wear, which conceded of a pair of avatar shades, hoof flops for his feet, and what can only describe as some bathrobe. The second pony seemed scrawny but presentable with kaki pants and a poll. The third pony was big with a buzz cut mane and wore a vest with different compartments and a pair of yellow shades. Sandbar approaches the three ponies, leading Yona and her parents behind him.

"I would like to introduce my two uncles and my biological uncle. Donny, Walter, and 'The Dude'" said Sandbar. He points at the three ponies sitting around the bowling alley.

"Little nephew dude," said the long-haired pony in the bathrobe. "Who are these fine creatures tagging along behind you?"

"Well," said Sandbar. "This is Yona, a friend from school and my very special some creature," said Sandbar, blushing at his own words. "And these are her parents" pointing to the two bigger yaks beside Yona.

"Right on man," said the rob wearing pony, tipping his drink towards the yaks.

"It's a pleasure to meet the lot of you," said the pony named Donny. "And let me say how-"

"Shut the Fuck up Donny," the pony named Walter said, cutting Donny off. "Nice to meet you sweetheart," said Walter. "Sandbar here is a heck of a pony and- OVER THE LINE! OVER THE GODDAMN LINE!" Walter starts screaming at some pony bowling in the lane next to them.

"What?" asks the random pony who had just bowled.

"It was over the line, so it doesn't count."

"You're kidding me?" said random pony with disbelief. "I wasn't over the line. If anything I was on the line."

"Still doesn't count. On the line or over the line, it's an unearned point."

"Whatever," said the random. "I say its good, and I'm giving my self the points."

Walter gives a disgruntled look at the random pony. Digging through his duffle bag, Walter pulls out a crossbow. The crossbow's strings pulled back, and an arrow bolt was in place, ready to be fired. "Am I the only one around here that has respect for the rules of the game!?!"

Seeing the crossbow in Walter's hoofs makes every-pony in the proximity take a step back. Sandbar takes a step in front of Yona and her parents as a way to shield such ginormous creatures.

"I go to war. GODDAMN WAR, to come back to such arrogance!" said Walter.

"Walter," The Dude pony said in a calming voice. "Put away the crossbow, man. I'm starting to see little fillies cry. Put it away."

"Alright, alright" the random pony Walter was aggressive towards them complying. "I'm taking off the point."

"See," Walter says, lowering the crossbow. "was that so hard?" Walter puts the crossbow back into his duffle bag.

"Yak, like him," said Yona's father, raising a yak hoof at Walter.

* * *

"So, you understand the plan?" Smolder asks Ocellus.

"What if we get caught?" Asks Ocellus.

"Trust me. We'll be fine."

Ocellus takes a deep breath before walking over to where Pinkie Pie was giving out free samples of sweets for Hearts and Hooves Day. Smolder watches as Occellus makes small chat with Professor Pinkie and walks away.

Now was for Smolder's part. Smolder flys over to Professor Pinkie. Smolder's goal was to get Pinkie's attention and keep distracted. She starts up a conversation, glancing behind Professor Pinkie to see if Ocellus was following through with the plan. Smolder sees her come around Sugar Cube Corner where, with a bright blue light, changes herself into Headmare's assistant, Spike. Ocellus, as Spike, flys around, says a quick hello to Professor Pinkie and takes one of the treats. Ocellus hurries around Sugar Cube Corner to transform again, but into Professor Rarity. Each time she grabs at one of the free sweets and saying hello to Professor Pinkie who said hello right back. Ocellus continued rounding the corner, turning into some other creature or pony. Each time, able to trick Professor Pinkie into getting more than one free sample, and each time Pinkie greeting her.

They did this several times, in this order. "Hi, Spike. Hi, Rarity. Hi, Starlight. Hi, Twilight. Hi, Princess Celestia. Hi, Pinkie Pie." It was the last one, where Occellus changed to look like Professor Pinkie that Pinkie Pie started catching on to the trick. Smolder gave her thanks for the chat, grabs one of the treats, and heads off.

Smolder met up with Occellus behind Sugar Cube Corner. Occelluses back was packed with as many free samples as she could get. They laugh with glee at their haul.

"You almost got us caught with that last change," said Smolder to Ocellus

"Probably," confesses Ocellus. "I should've gone with this new character change I've been working on." With a swirl of blue light, Ocellus changes her appearance into that of a beautiful white unicorn, with golden streaks in her. "Pretty convincing, right?" asks Ocellus.

"It's pretty convincing to me, and you changed right in front of me."

They laugh as they both walk. Ocellus, still in her new unicorn deugies changed form. They laugh and smile, not paying any attention to what was in front of them, not till Ocellus runs smack into another pony. Ocellus and the new pony topple over each other and fall to the ground. Ocellus gets up and immediately starts apologizing, still in pony form.

"Well, you should be sorry," said the other pony in a harsh tone. The other pony was a male her age and height. He was a unicorn in sickly green color. He gets up, wiping whatever beverage he had been drinking off his chest. He looks at Ocellus in her unicorn form. He suddenly becomes smitten by her. "Then again, I suppose that it's hard for a pony as beautiful as you to see where they're going." Ocellus could not help but blush and give sheepish giggle at the pony's complement. "My name is Highbar."

"I'm... ah..." Ocellus panicked. She didn't want to use her real name. She wasn't Ocellus, while in this unicorn form she wanted to be...? Ocellus looks around to try and think of a name. Her eyes scan in every direction and land on a golden cutout heart plastered on a shop window. "Golden Heart," said Ocellus.

"Well, Golden Heart," said Highbar. "I know this is very sudden considering we've only just met. But, would you like to come with me for the rest of the day as my Special Somepony?"

"Yes," said an excited Ocellus.

"Uh, Golden Heart," Smolder chimes their attention. "I thought we were going to be spending the day together?"

Smolder had watched the whole situation unfold before her. The two ponies, or rather the one pony and the one changeling, acted as if she wasn't there.

"Oh, that's right," said Ocellus.

"And who is this, creature?" said Highbar with a scroll on the word 'creature.'

"This is my friend, Smolder," said Ocellus. "We go to school together."

"Friends with a dragon? A dragon seeking education? How bizarre." said Highbar, gleaming at Smolder.

"Yes," said Smolder. "And Occel-, I mean Golden Heart, and I had a whole fun day planned. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to insult me."

"Well, look at that," said Highbar. "Looks like that education is helping you catch on," said Highbar with an awful sneer.

Before Smolder could fire back with an insult, Ocellus grabs her and pulls her aside. Ocellus wants to talk to Smolder at a distance that Highbar could not hear them.

"Smolder," said Ocellus in a high whisper. "I know I said we would spend the day together and do lots of different things, but I've been asked to be his special some-pony. I couldn't help but jump at the opportunity. I mean, it's something I've wanted to be. A special Somepony to someone. Sandbar didn't ask me, but he did?"

"But, Ocellus," said Smolder. "He didn't ask you. He asked, whatever character you're playing right now, Golden Whatever. And you don't even know who this pony is? You're just going to leap at his command. All because he might be able to provide you with what you hoped to be with what you hoped for Sandbar? I've known him as long as you have. And honestly, I think he's nothing but a small-minded pony that likes to believe he's better than any-pony else."  
"Well," said Ocellus. "We don't know that for sure."

"You know what," said Smolder in a huff. "Go then. Go spend your day fantasying over this pony you just met. I can't wait to see how wrong you are about him."

"But..." said Ocellus, in a low sad voice. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do," said Smolder. She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her own forehead. "But I also care about you. And 'he' doesn't."

"Well," said Ocellus. "I guess we'll find out."

Ocellus turned her back on Smolder and trotted as Golden Heart towards Highbar. Smolder only watches as they exchange laughter and walk off together. Smolder lets out a big sigh. She felt sad, alone, and abanded. Smolder flaps her dragon wings and takes to the sky, were everything, her problems included, will appear smaller and smaller.


	7. Chapter 7

Smolder flys high in the sky, looking down at Ponyville. With Ocellus, pretending to be some unicorn and running off with that uptight unicorn, Highbar. It's hard to know who she felt more hurt by. Highbar for saying such awful downward thoughts of her and dragons in general, or Occellus abandoning her. Best not to think about it, she thought. Such negative thoughts will only eat away at the mind.

"Smolder!" some creature shouted. Smolder looks up to see Silverstream and Gallus flying towards her. Silverstream holds a pink pastry box.

"Gallus. Silverstream," said Smolder. Concerned that something was a mist and require her help. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Only for the time being," said Silverstream. "Right now, Gallus and I are at work on solving the biggest Hearts and Hooves day mystery. Earlier this evening I received this," Silver stream opens the pastry box to show Smolder. "It's a cake shaped like stairs. We're asking every pony and creature for leads as to who could have left this at my doorstep?"

Smolder gives a confused look at Silverstream. "But I thought Ga..." Smolder started to say, before seeing Gallus flying behind Silverstream shaking his head and hands to get her to stop talking before revealing him as the one that left the cake. "Uh..." said Smolder. "Never mind. Who knows who or what creature left it for you. It could be some griffon, a pony, maybe a changeling, or a griffon."

"You said griffon twice," said Silverstream

"Did I," retorts Smolder. "Listen, the best of luck to the two of you. Now if you excuse me, I have some flying alone time to do."

"I thought you and Ocellus were hanging out today?" said Gallus.

"Yeah. We were" Smolder said in a huff. "Until Ocellus decided to run off with some uptight, creature hating, unicorn, who doesn't even realize she's a changeling."

"That sounds terrible," said Silverstream. "Who knows what horrible, degrading thing that pony is putting her through."

"So what?" ask Smolder. "Going off with that creep was her choice."

"Despite her being right or wrong, you can't abandon her," said Silverstream. "It's like what Professor Dash always says. 'Friends stick with each other. Through the good times, but more importantly, through the bad times.'"

"You know what? You're right." Smolder turns around and flys back where she left Ocellus and that no good pony. "Good luck on your quest," said Smolder. "I'm sure, the creature you're looking for is closer than you realize."

"You're welcome! And thanks!" said Silverstream. She turns to Gallus. "What do you think she meant about that last part?" Gallus smiles, blushing red and shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Ocellus, or rather Golden Heart as she was for the moment, walked beside High Bar. Since abandoning Smolder to join this uptight unicorn, exchange of words seems to have decreased. The long awkward silence was killing her.

"So," said Ocellus. "Was there anything special you wanted to do here in Ponyville?"

"Like what?" ask High Bar, in a condescending tone.

"Well..." said Ocellus, trying to think. "We could go to a Roller Derby match? I hear they're quite exciting."

"Sounds like a sport for uneducated brutes to smash into each other. Like a Yach."

"Oh," Ocellus said, a bit disappointed. "I guess your right."

"I'm only here because my father has dealings with the simple folks of this town. And the none-equestrian creatures feel like a burden to be around," said High Bar. "What I don't understand is how such a fascinating pony as your self is doing in this backwater town."

Before Ocellus could think of a lie, Smolder flys down and lands with style in front of them. Landing, she kicked up a cloud of dust. High Bar coughs heavy at all the dirt in the air.

"Ocel... I mean Golden Heart. I'm glad to have found you," said Smolder. "I forgot to give you some of those treats from Sugar Cube Corner."

"Ugh," said High Bar. "Let me guess. Some over baked, high calorie, a sugar-loaded treat for the underclass creatures this town harbors?"

Smolder bites her tongue to control her anger. "Or," said Smolder. "Go, have some fun. Of which you're welcome to tag along, High Bar."

High Bar sighs and rolls his eyes. "Let me guess," said High bar. "Is it terrorizing the ponies of Equestria?" High Bar steps forward to confront the dragon. "Haven't you figured it out by now? Golden Heart was only pretending to be your friend to spare you your feelings. A high standard unicorn pony would never want to be friends with some furious dragon."

Hearing everything High Bar was saying, made her final but her changeling hoof down, hard. She runs between Smolder and High Bar but stands up facing High Bar.

"And what if I like having a ferocious dragon for a friend?" Ocellus said, anger in her voice. "and what if I wasn't some fancy unicorn pony?" In a flash of blue light, Ocellus turns back into her blue changeling self. It was apparent to see High Bar caught off guard by this with the shocked expression on his face. High Bar takes a step backward with Ocellus taking stepping forward.

"You're ah, Changeling," said High Bar with surprised shock. "Well, Then. I guess the two of you go perfect with each other. A lying no good changeling and a filthy horrid dragon."

"Say what you will at me," said Ocellus. "But no one calls my best friend filthy or horrid. Especially some uppity unicorn, who puts all ponies to shame."

With a flash of blue light, Ocellus uses her changeling powers. Turning herself from sweet and shy Ocellus to a large UrsaMajor. Starring up at her, High Bar's hooves shake in fear. Ocellus, as the UrsaMajor, blows a loud ferocious roar at High Bar.

Scarred out of his witts, High Bar turns and runs. Ocellus and Smolder watch as the pony runs away. He even stumbles and falls a few times.

Ocellus, engulfing her self in a blast of blue light, turns back into her changeling self. She turns to Smolder. The feeling of shame and embarrassment weighing heavily on her. She hangs her head low as she steps to her dragon friend, Smolder.

"Smolder," Ocellus says. "You right about everything. And I feel like an idiot for not listening."

Smolder laughs. "I can't believe you turned into an UrsaMajor to protect me. I know a few dragons that would scare the scales off of them. Even I felt my knees shake in fear."

Ocellus smiles and wipes a tear away from her cheek. "Thank you for coming back. Even after the way, I treated you. Getting lost in all this Hearts and Hooves nonsense."

"You were pretty bad," said Smolder. "But the way you stood up for me was amazing. Besides, that's what friends do. In the end, we come through for each other."

Ocellus embraces Smolder in a friends hug, not wanting to let go. When she lets go of Ocellus, she wipes a few more tears off of her face.

"There's still much of the day left," said Ocellus. "Anything you'd like to do?"

Smolder smiles. "Oh, I have an idea or two about what we can do," said Smolder.

* * *

Within an hour later, Ocellus and Smolder found themselves skating in front of a roaring crowd. Smolder had not only brought Ocellus to a Roller Ball game. Instead, she signed both of them up for an amateur match.

Dressed, head to toe in protective roller ball gear. Helmets, vest, shoulder, and knee pads. All sporting a black color.

Ocellus and Smolder skate hard side by side. In front of them was a row of three ponies racing in front of them. Smolder and Ocellus look at each other and nod their heads. They know what to do.

Smolder grabs one of Ocellus's front legs. At the count of three, Smolder uses all her strength to hurl Ocellus forward, making the changeling speed ahead like a rocket. Ocellus even uses her insect-like wings, to get a little more speed. Ocellus crashes through the barricade of ponies. Two of the ponies stumble and take a hard fall, the third pony loses her balance and flys out of the ring.

Smolder catches up with Ocellus. If Smolder was correct, based on the rules Ocellus tried to explain to her, they tied with the other team in points. If she and Ocellus could do one more full lap around the ring, then the match should be theirs, and that would be game.

Both of them speed up, not wanting to stop till they cross that finish line. The line was close now. Smolder and Ocellus contribute all their energy and speed into making it past that line.

From out of nowhere, a pony on skates shoots right between the two of them. Both get knocked off balance and fall hard onto the skating-ring. The crowd cheers loud and wild.

Ocellus and Smolder lookup. One of the ponies on the other team had her front hooves up in victory. Meaning, Smolder and Ocellus had lost the game.

Later, as they strip themselves of the protective skating gear, Smolder apologies. "I'm sorry we didn't win," said Smolder.

"What are you talking about?" ask Ocellus. "Why do you think you need to apologies for us losing?"

Smolder smiles. Rubbing her shoulders and legs, where she was inevitable bruises would appear later. "Well," said Smolder. "Winning would've made these aches, pains, and bruises we'll have tomorrow much easier to deal with."

"I have a relaxing idea to help with those aches and pains," said Ocellus, smiling at her dragon friend. "Do you still have that bag of treats we got from Sugar Cube Corner?"

It became late in the afternoon. It would only be a few more minutes until the sun starts setting on the horizon. Ocellus had taken Smolder to Professor Fluttershy's animal sanctuary. At the top of one of the hills, they had laid out a blanket, saucers for the treats, and a small pot of tea.

Smolder would never admit it to Ocellus, but it was what she was hoping for all day. They laugh, they smile, and they enjoy their little tea party.

"You know," said smolder. "After this, we have to go to the Harmony Club House. We should be able to see Ponyville's firework show from there."

"Sounds like a perfect plan," said Ocellus.


	8. Chapter 8

At Ponyville's Bowling Alley, the sounds of loud crashes and screams come from inside. Several ponies flee out the front door. The last two creatures to exit out of the door were Sandbar and Yona. The earth pony and yak throw their backs against the doors behind them, trying to contain whatever madness was inside.

"Well," said Yona. "That could've been worse," she gives a sheepish laugh. Sandbar only rolls his eyes at her.

"If you ask me," said Sandbar. "We should not speak of any of the horrible things that we have come to witness in there and take refuge at the Harmony Club House.

"Sandbar think so?" ask Yona.

A sharp object pierces the bowling alley door, right above Sandbar's head, making small wooden splinters fly outward. Looking up at what it was that had penetrated the door making Sandbar _yelp_ and cover in fear. He recognized the steel arrowhead sticking out the closed door. It was one of Uncle Walter's cross-bow bolts.

"Yeah," said Sandbar. "Think that's the best thing to do in this situation." Hoof in hoof, Sandbar, and Yona run away from the exploding keg bomb that is Ponyville's, Bowling Alley.

* * *

Gallus follows Silverstream through the air. To where they were, he was not quite sure? He's never been or even seen this place before.

Silverstream brought Gallus with her to every door in Ponyville, trying to figure who had left the cake shaped stairs. Gallus didn't say anything but instead follows the hippogriff to where ever she was taking him.

Down below, Gallus could see massive rocky cliffs shaping the land to look like a horseshoe, pointing out to sea. The rocky formed "U" created a cove for the vast ocean waves crashing into the cliff sides. At the bottom of the "U" shaped cliffs was a well-sized ledge to walk around on and blooming with fresh green grass. Silverstream descends down to the ridge. Gallus follows right behind her. Landing on the grass-covered ledge, Gallus lets his eagle claws and lion paws sink into the soft green grass, smiling at the comfort it gave. Looking over the edge, Gallus could see that it was still a long drop to the sea surface. Brisk winds that the horseshoe-shaped cliffs caught blew through his fur and feathers. Listening close, Gallus could hear harmonizing tunes that the winds made with the cliff sides.

"Silverstream," said Gallus. "This place is amazing. How did you know about this..." turning around, Gallus sees Silverstream looking sad at the pastry box in her hands. She did take a second glancing up, towards the sea. It would be within an hour for the sun to set on the sea's horizon.

"Silverstream?" ask Gallus. "Everything all right?"

"No," said Silverstream with a sad _sigh_. "We spent the whole day searching for any clue to tell us the pony, or creature, that delivered this cake to me, only to come up empty-handed."

"You know what? You're thinking too hard on this," said Gallus. "It's clear, that whatever creature left it at your doorstep did it with good intentions and hope you'd see it that way."

"Yeah," said Silverstream with another sad _sigh_. "I'm sure you're right. Still, not knowing who it is, will only eat away at me."

"This..." Gallus starts to say. His cheeks blush red as cold sweat runs down his forehead. Like a nervous tick, Gallus scratches the back of his neck. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Silverstream gives a slow nod, still looking down at the pastry box in her hands. Gallus takes in a deep breath to calm himself and takes a seat right next to Silverstream. Gallus could not help but think about how he and his friends took on CozyGlow. Right now, he would feel joyous doing that ten times over, then confess his feelings for Silverstream.

"Silverstream," said Gallus. "I have a confession to make." Gallus closes his eyes and bites on his tongue. "I've been leading you on the whole day. I know who delivered the cake to you."

"Wait, what!?!," said Silverstream. She perks her head up, turning her attention to Gallus. "You do? Wait, you're not saying that to only make me feel better, are you?" Silverstream gives Gallus a suspicious look.

"Believe me, I wish I was lying right now," said Gallus. "The truth is..." Gallus can't help but hesitate to announce the next thing. He closes his eyes before blurting it out. "It was me! I'm the one that left the pastry box at your doorstep." Silverstream does not react but gives Gallus a dead stare.

"I know you must be feeling awful about what I did, and..." a hard push from Silverstream interrupts Gallus's speech. She pushes him so hard that Gallus topples backward.

"This whole time, you could have said something," said Silverstream. "Instead, you make me go on this, this, wild goose chase!?"

"I'm sorry," said Gallus, picking himself off of the ground and dusting himself off. "And you have every right to be mad at me. But, please understand that when it comes to griffons, we're not the best at communicating our emotions. Especially feelings that involve such a delicate matter. You have to believe me, I was afraid if you found out that it was me, you would become embarrassed or uncomfortable and reject me altogether. When I first knocked on your door, I thought I could make such a great leap with you. Instead, I got scared and ran away."

Gallus takes in a deep breath. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. "Part eagle, part lion," said Gallus. "Might as well be part chicken and part sheep based on how much of a coward I've been." Gallus gives a great sigh. "All I was hoping for was that we spend Hearts and Hooves day together. And once you came to me asking for help, I thought it would be the closest thing I would get, to hanging out with you all day."

With a _huff_ , Silverstream turns her attention back out at sea. The sun starts setting on the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of yellow, orange, and purple. Gallus sat next to her, keeping his mouth shut. They sat by each other, letting the long awkward silence draw out.

"So..." said Gallus, finally. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh," said Silverstream. "I come here when I feel like being alone, alone. It reminds me a little of home, with the large rock cliffs, and the sea that me, my family, and whole civilization hid under during the Storm King's reign."

"It must have been awful," said Gallus. "Spending all that time in hiding, afraid that the slightest venture out could endanger you, your family, and the rest of the seaponies."

"Yeah," said Silverstream. "Some of our kind didn't make it in time to take refuge under the sea. Some taken, causing families to split apart." Silverstream's eyes weighing heavy with water as tears start dripping down her cheek.

"I'm, so sorry," said Gallus. "Though it's a better excuse than what I tell other creatures." Gallus looks up at Silverstream. Her face red with tears and a confused look at Gallus, as if he had made an inappropriate comment. "I'm not saying what your civilization went through isn't bad. I'm only saying is, when you're asked 'why you don't have a family?' Telling them, it's because of a crazy power-hungry ruler is, in a way, better. Compared to when I have to tell everyone why I don't have a family."

"What do you mean?" ask Silverstream. Gallus takes in a deep breath and lets out a long sad _sigh_.

"As you know, growing up in Griffonstone, I never had an actual home or family. And when creatures ask me why? I always have to tell them, it's because no one ever wanted me." Gallus turns his head away from Silverstream, gripping his left arm for comfort. Feeling bad enough, he didn't want to embarrass himself by letting Silverstream see him cry.

"Gallus, that's horrible," said Silverstream. "There must be some griffons that treat you like family, or that you see as a family?"

"Well," said Gallus, wanting to think of an answer. "I suppose Gilda and Gabby are the two closest griffins I'll ever have as sisters. They can be supportive at times. But my main guardian is Grandpa Gruff. And when he gets in one of his moods, he always likes reminding me that I'm lucky that he drew the short straw to take care of me."

"What?!?" Said Silverstream, shocked and confused.

"That's how my guardian was picked," Gallus said. "All the eldest got together and drew straws, and the griffon with the shortest straw would be my primary guardian. So, that's why Grandpa Gruff always tells me 'Gallus! Be lucky that I drew the short straw to take care of your lion hid.'" Gallus tried pretending to sound as close to Grampa Gruff as he could.

Silverstream looks down at the pastry box. Everything that Gallus has done seemed a bit clearer. It's terrible enough when one is rejected by their own kind. But, to hear the rejection of someone you like, if not love, is heart-shattering. So, it must be scary not knowing what their response is going to be.

Silverstream puts the box to the side and stands up. She stretches her hand out to Gallus. "Gallus," said Silverstream. "Take my hand."

"What?" Gallus looks at her hand with a confused look, as if there might be something wrong with it.

"You said you wanted to take a leap for me. Well, here's your chance to make that leap. Now, take my hand." Silverstream smiling down at him. Smiling back up at her, Gallus takes her hand in his.

"Now, do you trust me?" she asks. Gallus nods his head, yes. "Good. So try and keep up with me, don't abandon my side, and most importantly, don't get scared and fly away."

"Okay," said Gallus. He takes in a nervous _gulp_. His mouth felt dry. Having no idea what it was Silverstream was planning.

"Great. Let's do this!" said Silverstream, screaming with excitement. Without warning, she takes off running. Gallus stumbles to keep up but never letting go of her hand. Looking forward, he can see that they are racing to the end of the ledge. When she asked Gallus to take a leap with her, he didn't think she meant literally. "Remember," she says. "Whatever you do, don't fly off."

Gallus could feel his heart racing as the ledge dropoff neared. He kept repeating what Silverstream said, in his head over and over again. _Don't let go of her hand, and don't fly_.

Reaching the edge, they both leap outward together. Gallus could feel every bit of his body shift as they torpedo downward. Gallus couldn't help but close his eyes, gripping Silverstream's hand tighter, and giving a high pitch scream as they fell toward the crashing blue waves. Even with his eyes closed, Gallus could just make out the flash of bright pink light, before plunging into the cold ocean water.

"Gallus," said Silverstream. "You can open your eyes now." Gallus had his eyes closed tight. He could tell that he was underwater and cringes as he opens his eyes. To his surprise, everything around him looked crystal clear and not blurred blobs. In front of him was Silverstream in her seapony form. He can hear her giggles so clear underwater.

His body felt weird. It took him a minute to realize that Silverstream had used her magic pearl to turn both her and him into seaponys. Gallus inspects himself in _awe_ , as his hands are now long narrow, flexible fins. His fur and feathers now replaced with blue reflective scales and that of a whales tail. A top his head, where he would have his spiked yellow feathers, was now replaced by spiked yellowfins. But, the weirdest change was how his beak morphed into a horse like muzzle, with streaks of yellow. Gallus has never had his face feel so, soft and squishy.

"Silverstream, this is amazing," said Gallus. Silverstream chuckles at the _awe_ Gallus was giving his new morphed body.

"Thought you'd say that." She swims next to him and points down with a fin. Down where everything appeared to be pitch black. The dark abyss. Silverstream begins her descent down into the dark. Gallus takes in a massive breath of air, or rather water now that he has gills, and follows behind Silverstream.

Gallus swims behind her, till he could no looker see what was in front of him. He stops swimming. Being surrounded by all this darkness and not able to see a thing, made him feel a claustrophobic attack coming on. He calls out to Silverstream, trying to make sure his voice did not sound as if filled with panic. Something wrapped around and grabbed hold of his arm. He couldn't help but make a frightened _yelp_ noise.

"Shhh, it's just me," he heard Silverstream say. Gallus could barely make out her figure in the dark. "Wait and Watch," she said.

"Wait and watch for what?" he asked. Silverstream pointed up at the ocean's surface. At a slow pace, the sun's rays pierce through the ocean surface. The sun's light hits a dark part of the rocky cliffs. Something attached to the cliffside had an effect with the sun's golden rays. The wall lit up, illuminating a shiny purple. Gallus knew what this was. It was a particular type of sea algae that illuminates when absorbing light from the sun.

Soon the shiny purple light from the illuminating algae, shins on a different dark place where it starts to light up orange. And on it went, the orange light reflecting off and illuminating another dark patch of algae turning blue. Like mirrors reflecting the suns light off of each other to brighten a room. Before long, the dark pitch-black abyss they descended into was no longer dark and suffocating, but open wide and shining with every color imaginable.

"Can you hear it?" ask Silverstream. Gallus listens carefully to what she was talking about. It took a little while, but Gallus was able to hear it too. Just like up on the ledge, were the harmonizing sounds of the wind jetting through pocket holes in the cliffs. Mixed with the bright algae, it was more than Gallus could have imagined.

"Now I see why you like to come here," said Gallus.

"You know, it feels good to share this with someone," she said.

"Would the lady, care for a dance in the light?" ask Gallus with a silly smug smile. He holds up his fin-shaped hand to Silverstream. Unable to control her giggles at how chivalry Gallus was to her, she takes his hand with hers. They swim more to the center of the illuminating lights.

"You'll have to forgive me," said Gallus giving a sheepish laugh. "Dancing has never been my strong suit. Much less dancing underwater."

"Don't worry," said Silverstream, wrapping her left fin around Gallus's waist and pulls him in close. "I'll be doing the leading."

Gallus chuckles and blushes at her grip around him. They both look into each other's eyes and smile. The waters' current, circles them as they danced toward the flat sand seafloor.

"So?" ask Gallus. "What do you prefer? Underwater as a seapony, or in the sky as a hippogriff?"

"Well, I still haven't flown all that long as a hippogriff. I think when I do some more flying, I can make a more definite decision."

"So, it's flying that you want, then flying we can, and will, do," said Gallus. Looking up at the ocean surface far above them. Gallus, looking back down at Silverstream and smiles at her. Grabbing her right fin, they swim fast towards the surface. Faster and faster, they pierce the ocean surface jumping into the air. With a flash of purple and pink light from Silverstream's magic pearl necklace, they turn back into their regular selves.

Gallus grabs Silverstream's hippogriff hand with his griffon hand. He pulls her close and flies upward. Seeing a nervous look on Silverstream's face, Gallus pulls her closer. He gives her a comforting and confident look that all would be alright. They continue upward through the clouds.

"I've never flown this high," Silverstream cried out.

"Good," Gallus shouted back. "Then you're going to love this." He could feel the air thinning, but they keep flying up. After passing through the clouds, there it was. Gallus pulls Silverstream by his side and pointed upward. Silverstream's eyes widen and glow in _'awe'_ as she looks up at the sky. Above the golden sunset were the curves of the earth and the stars burning bright in the sky.

"See," said Gallus. As Silverstream stared at the magnificent sight to behold, Gallus had all eyes on the hippogriff by his side. "I told you that you'd love it."

He lets her gaze upon the sight for a few seconds longer. Any more, the effects of the thin air would start to affect them. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he brings her slowly down. They fly down till they can see the blue ocean waters.

"You know Gallus," said Silverstream. "You always help me overcome new leaps and bounds to new heights. When tested by the Tree of Harmony, you helped me stand up to my fear of the Storm King."

"And you, Silverstream," said Gallus. "Whenever I feel like I'm in dark enclosed spaces, real or not, you help me find the brightest lights and make everything appear that everything is going to be fine."

"And, somehow," said Silverstream. "I believe we help bring each other in the middle of everything that's great." Gallus and Silverstream lock eyes with each other. Their wings spread out as they glide downward. They come together and embrace each other in a romantic embracing kiss.

* * *

Though the sun has gone down under the horizon, a warm orange glow is still seen in the sky. Ocellus and Smolder were making their way to the Harmony Club House. For the two of them, things did not start out the way that they hoped, but the day has ended better. They were only a few steps away from the clubhouse when Ocellus spoke up.

"Hey," she said. Smolder stops and turns around for her. "I know I've said it so many times today, but I'm sorry what I did or treated you earlier today," said Ocellus. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please just tell me."

Smolder smiles at her blue changeling friend. "Ocellus, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Still. I'm glad you came back and helped me realize what a horrible mistake I made; choosing that awful pony over you."

"You know, there might actually be one thing you can do for me," said Smolder. As she stares at the ground, she rocks back and forth on her feet and scratches the back of her neck nervously.

"For you, anything. What is it?"

"Well... uh." Smolder appeared lost in finding the right words. "You know how you sometimes change into that female dragon form? The one that's lean, taller, and has lighter orange scales than me?"

"You mean this form." With a flash of blue light, Ocellus took the form of the dragon Smolder had described. It was a form Ocellus would use when joking around with her friends.

"Yup," said Smolder. "That's the one." Smolder's rough dragon hands felt wet with sweat. She clinches and unclinches her fist in a rapped motion.

"So what's so important about me changing into a female drag-"

Before Ocellus could utter another word, Smolder leaps into action. Grabbing each side cheek of the dragon form Ocellus created. Smolder pulls her head down toward her. Eyes closed, Smolder gives a hard pressing kiss to the lips of the dragon Ocellus was. Ocellus didn't know what to do or how to react. She stood stunned at Smolders action and thought it best to let smolder finish what she was doing.

Smolder gives a good twenty-second lasting kiss. Smolder draws her lips back from dragon form Ocellus. Smolder opens her eyes and let's go of Ocellus's dragon head. With a flash of blue light, Ocellus resorts back to her changeling self. Not knowing what to say or do, she stands there, surprised, stunned, and a bit shocked. Smolder starts rocking back and forth again with nerves. She tries to laugh at what she had done.

"Well," said Smolder. "I guess that answers a question I've been wondering for a while now." The laughter in her voice sounds so fragile and sheepish. "Best if we head inside. Maybe some of the other gang came to the clubhouse as well." Smolder walks backward, stepping up the stairs to the door. All while finding it hard to look at Ocellus, and turn away from her. Ocellus continues standing there, not sure what to make of the situation. "So," said Smolder. "I learned something new about myself today. That's always good, I suppose."

Smolder turns her back toward Ocellus. She hurries up the steps and enters the Harmony Club House, leaving Ocellus behind.

Ocellus still trying to make sense of what just happened. Ocellus has never thought of Smolder in that way or any female creature. Though Ocellus can applaud Smolder finding herself, forcing a kiss like that on anyone is not the best way to go about it, male or female. But, the kiss didn't feel bad or wrong to Ocellus. If anything, the kiss felt comforting. Now she can't stop wondering if such a kiss from a male pony or creature, like Sandbar, would be more or less comforting. A smile grows on Ocellus, seeing how the world has opened up to new possibilities for her.

"Huh," said Ocellus. "I think I learned something new about myself as well..." She thinks it over in her head. "Maybe." Ocellus shakes the thoughts and feels away and descends up the stairs.

* * *

Inside the Harmony Club House, Gallus and Silverstream sat side by side on a wide balcony railing that faced toward Ponyville. The sun has final set, leaving only dark night sky to be seen. The pink pastry box sat on Silverstream's lap with the lid open. Using her eagle talon claw, she slices the cake shaped as stairs into several pieces.

"You know, going around this whole day trying to figure out who sent you that cake, and you never even took a taste," said Gallus, chuckling and smiling at Silverstream as she sliced the cake.

"Well, now seems like the best time," she said.

From behind them, they both hear the large double wide doors to the Harmony Club House open, creaking very loud then swinging shut. Looking behind them, they see Smolder standing in the center of the room. Looking a bit nervous and shaken, It appears she was unaware of their presence.

"Hey Smolder," said Silverstream. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh," she said, looking up at her two friends sitting on the railing. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is-" The loud sound of the double-wide doors opening again made Smolder turn her head. Entering the clubhouse was Ocellus with a smile on her face. She turns toward Smolder with that smile, waves and gives her a quick wink of her eye. What Ocellus was really trying to convey, and which Smolder understood, was that everything was fine with her friend. Nothing has changed, and why would it change? Ocellus's confident smile helped bring back her own confident smile. "Yeah," she said with pride. "Everything is great. If not better."

Ocellus and Smolder join their friends at the railing. Before finding the right spot to hop over and sit on the railing, the double-wide doors burst open again. Every creature turns who has made such commotion. Standing at the doorway, leaning on the heavy crystal doors were Yona and Sandbar. The two of them were huffing and puffing, and wheezing to catch their breath. Drenched in sweat, it appeared that the two had run all the way to the clubhouse from Ponyville.

"Uh, you guys, okay?" ask Gallus.

"Yes. Why? What Yona friend hear?"

"Nothing," said Ocellus. "It looks like the two of you just ran from a war zone."

"A war zone," said Sandbar laughing. In what way could we cause a war zone? Having ponies and Yaks play a round of bowling, to were everyone becomes super competitive and decide to fight each other... allegedly?" Every creature looks at one another, hoping someone might have a clue as to what they were talking about. "Yona and I figured we'd come here to see the firework show," he said, before speaking real fast saying, "and to hide."

"Well, you're all welcome to come and join us. I was about to dig into this cake I got today. But now I get to share it with the whole gang! wow!" Silverstream said, bursting with excitement.

"By the way," said Smolder, "Did you ever find out who sent the cake?" she asks, as she and Ocellus take a seat on the railing.

"Well," Silverstream said, drawing out her "L"s. "Let say that I have a certain creature of interest." She says, looking at Gallus with a smile. Sandbar and Yona join their friends and lean on the railing until they can find their energy. Silverstream passes out sliced pieces of the cake to everyone. Taking a bite, Silverstream takes in every tasteful feeling the cake provided for her papillae.

"So," said Gallus, "What do you think of the cake?"

"It's good. But, I know how it can be better."

"How?"

That was the magic word Silverstream was hoping Gallus would say. Silverstream takes the half-eaten slice of cake in her hand and mushes it onto the side of Gallus's face. "There," said Silverstream. "Now it's better."

Seeing Gallus with cake on his face causes Smolder to go into a laughing fit. Gallus reaches in the pastry box and grabs a chunk of the cake, then slaps it across Smolder's forehead. Gallus laughs at Smolder's new look, and Ocellus can't help but giggle. Smolder takes the remainder of her cake and plops in down on Ocellus's head. In reaction, Ocellus throws her slice, missing Smolder, Gallus, and Silverstream, but hits Yona on the side of her face. Sandbar bursts out in laughter to which Yona responses by smushing her cake across his forehead. His laughter stopped, and Yona's began. Sandbar, taking horrible aim, throw his cake only to hit Silverstream on the side of the head.

At this point, it was every pony or creature for themselves. Jumping off the railing and grabbing whatever ammunition remains in the pastry box. Targeting the closes creature in their sights. Gallus and Silverstream take to the sky, Sandbar takes refuge behind Yona, and Smolder and Ocellus spread out. All of them laughing and smiling as they bombard each other with cake.

From up in the sky came a loud explosion that filled the sky with bright colors and the sound of crackling embers. All of the student six stop and turn their attention to the sky. More explosions went off with a loud bang and filled the night sky with more bright colors. It was the firework show in Ponyiville. The spectacle of the show was clear to see at the clubhouse. The firework show meant that Hearts and Hooves day is over, putting an end to a perfect day, but not an end for more fabulous days to come for the young student six.

The End


End file.
